Untitled Sappy Story
by CyberMum
Summary: Everyone has to write at least one of these - and this is mine.


UNTITLED SAPPY STORY 

* * *

  
_(Everyone has to write at least one of these - this is mine.)_

  
**Untitled Sappy Story  
by Cybermum**

  


Voyager was two days away from Deep Space Six. Two days. After seven years of wandering through the Delta Quadrant. Never knowing what was ahead. Always aware of what they had left behind. 

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, surrounded by the minutia of command. PADDS and reports were scattered over her desk and her coffee table. Her computer flashed lists of data that needed her immediate attention. She had been hailed three times in as many minutes by the Doctor, Neelix, and Ensign Vorick in engineering. She had answered each query to the best of her ability and then tried to get back to the matters at hand. But each time she picked up a PADD, and every time she tried to focus on the computer screen in front of her, her thoughts twisted away and she found herself unable to concentrate on what she should, as her mind meandered back over the years since Voyager's odyssey had begun. 

This is ridiculous." she told herself. "This is absurd. Work, Kathryn. Get to work." She picked up another report and started to read. But BElanna's description of her most recent warp core modifications would not, could not hold her attention. 

"Chakotay to Janeway." Another interruption. But this one. This interruption was one that Kathryn welcomed. And feared. Because Chakotay himself was a significant part of her concentration problem. He was her first officer and her best friend. He was her sounding board and her conscience. And he was... 

"Janeway here. 

"Captain, the crew has begun to gather in Holodeck 1. Shall I stop by in about five minutes and pick you up? 

"That will be fine, Commander." She smiled. Chakotay had learned how to handle his captain over the course of their journey. He knew when she became involved in her reports that she lost track of time. He knew that he couldn't tell her to do something or be somewhere, but he had an uncanny knack for getting her to be where she needed to be without seeming to push. Although this particular gathering was one that Kathryn could not miss, nor would she wish to do so. For this was what the crew had come to call a Joining. 

They had spent seven years away from home, away from families and loved ones. But those seven years had forged a community that drew its strength from within itself. Relationships had formed and flourished. And eventually Voyager's crew had felt the need for, and developed a ceremony to officially recognize the union of two individuals. 

Lieutenant Chell and Ensign Allway had been planning their celebration for months. They felt that although Voyager was almost home, there was no reason to postpone their Joining. They were deeply committed to one another, and whether they were in the Alpha or the Delta Quadrant made no difference. 

Kathryn Janeway, as Voyager's captain, officiated at these events. She delighted in them. They had had so little to celebrate over the years, that when there was an occasion to do so, she and the entire crew participated to the fullest. 

Chell and Allway had specifically requested that no one wear uniforms this evening. And Kathryn had complied. She had donned the casual white ensemble that she favoured for these events, and had returned to her ready room to try and add some finishing touches to several of the many reports that she knew Star Fleet would demand once they actually arrived in space dock. 

Chakotay stood in the doorway and watched his captain. Her chin rested on one loosely curled fist, and her slight frown indicated her deep concentration. She entered some data on her PADD, sighed, erased and entered again. 

"Captain." 

"Commander, you startled me." Janeway looked up and smiled at her first officer. He too was casually dressed in a dark pair of trousers and a soft, loose blue shirt. "Is it time already?" She grinned. Without looking at her chronometer, she knew that he had probably given her five, or even ten extra minutes. 

"It's almost time." he said. "Neelix just informed me that things are running a little behind as there was some sort of crisis in the kitchen." He grinned. "I just hope that the crisis doesn't impact too badly on our dinner..." 

Janeway laughed. "This might be our last DQ surprise meal. I mean gourmet delight," she said, quoting one of Neelix's infamous phrases. "I hope!" she added, and crossed her fingers. 

"One of our last", he echoed. 

"You've done it Kathryn. You've done as you promised and you brought this crew home." 

"We've done it Chakotay. We all did it together. This crew brought this ship home. And this crew made this ship home. We'll celebrate that tonight." 

"And then?" Chakotay said softly. "And then what, Kathryn?" 

"Ah", she thought, "here it is. So quickly." She looked down and saw the PADD in her hand was trembling. She placed it carefully on her desk and hoped that he hadn't noticed. 

He had. 

"And then the crew will ..." 

"No Kathryn. Not the crew. You. What will you do?" 

She looked up at him. 

"Do you mean after I've delivered every one of these reports" her hand swept across her desk to indicate the stack of PADDS there "to every single admiral in Star Fleet command?" She grinned "In triplicate." And after I've been debriefed until my eyes start to cross?" 

Chakotay smiled back at her. "And after you've made sure that every single member of your crew has been reunited with his or her family and friends, and has been taken care of to their captain's satisfaction." He continued. "Yes Kathryn, after that?" Softly. 

"I'll go home." She said, her voice suddenly husky. "I'll go home to Indiana, to my mother, and my sister. And I'll sit in the middle of my mother's garden, and I'll look up at the stars and the planets and the constellations above our Earth….." 

"And you'll think of Voyager." Chakotay continued for her. "I know you Kathryn." 

"Do you?" she whispered. 

"And what about Mark?" Chakotay asked. He hadn't meant to say it. And he knew that he shouldn't have. But ever since they had punched their way through the wormhole his thoughts had been of the future, and how he would have to leave this ship that had become his home so quickly and completely over the past seven years. And how he would have to leave this woman, who had become the key to his peace and well being; to his very existence, if he were to be totally honest with himself. 

It was a hurtful thing to say, and he knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that he had just forced open a door that had been jammed shut for a long time. But he had to know. 

"Chakotay." she looked at him, stricken. "I'll probably go to see Mark. But he's married now…" She got up from her desk and turned away from him, toward the portal behind her. 

"Kathryn, I'm sorry. That was unnecessary." 

"No. It was… Chakotay, I …" 

"What, Kathryn?" 

And suddenly he knew. He felt as though his heart had stopped. And started again in a different rhythm. He looked at her then. He saw her face reflected in the thick glass of the window. The usually self contained, decisive, articulate captain of the Federation Star Ship Voyager who was now so obviously at a loss for words. And he wasn't going to help her. Not this time. 

"Is there someone else, Kathryn?" he asked. It was a valiant effort. He tried to keep his voice steady. He tried to keep the joy hidden. "Is there someone else?" he repeated, as he made his way toward her. 

"Yes" It was a breath that he had to strain to hear. 

He smiled. "Say it Kathryn." The space between them was closing. "You have to say it." 

"There's someone else." She turned back and quirked what had suddenly become a slightly watery grin at him. Two could play this game. 

"Who Kathryn? Do I know this person?" He was within touching distance. 

She nodded. 

He reached out to gently brush away a tear that had begun to make its way unnoticed down her cheek. His fingers softly traced its path. "Tell me who it is." 

"Neelix?" Her voice a question. "Would you believe it's Neelix?" 

"No." His hand followed the curve of her jaw and she shivered and leaned toward him. 

"I didn't think so." It was a whisper. 

He couldn't play with her any more. "I love you Kathryn Janeway," he said. 

"I know." 

She covered his hand with hers and tilted her head so that she was able to gaze directly into his eyes. "I've always known. And I've always…" Another tear escaped. "I've always wanted…" 

"Shhhhh…" He pulled her into his arms and held her. 

"I knew that, you know." He said, and lowered his head to kiss the tip of her nose. "But I needed my Captain and my best friend to tell me herself when she was ready to become …." 

"What?" Another watery smile. "What should I become, Chakotay?" 

He kissed her then. It was a soft, insistent kiss, and with it he told her exactly what he wanted her to be. Her lips opened almost immediately in answer to his. And suddenly the gentleness changed to passion and his hands began to move along her arms and down her back almost of their own volition. Her body responded to his touch and she pressed herself against him. 

His Comm badge had beeped twice before either of them heard it. 

"Neelix to Commander Chakotay." 

They broke the kiss reluctantly. But each could not let go of the other. 

"Chakotay here, Neelix." He took a deep breath. "What can I do for you." He fought to make his voice sound normal. 

"Um, Commander, I'm so sorry to bother you, I'm sure you're very busy…" 

"That's all right Neelix, what is it?" 

"Commander, I don't want to bother the Captain, I'm sure she's very busy too…." 

Chakotay almost choked. His Captain was indeed very busy. Her hands were busy tracing very distracting patterns on the front of his shirt and up the side of his neck. She flashed him an evil grin as he tried valiantly to continue. "Neelix, what would you like me to…" 

"Commander the crew is assembled in the holodeck. We're ready to begin the festivities." The Talaxian's voice was rising in excitement. "Could you notify the Captain and bring her along with you when you come… soon." 

"Done. Chakotay out." He slapped at his Comm badge to close the link, and then bent to kiss his Captain again. "You know Kathryn Janeway," he murmured into her ear, "I think you might be a wicked wicked woman…Now where were we?" 

After a moment Kathryn sighed and pushed him away. "We'd better get down there or he'll come up and get us himself." 

Chakotay nodded, and stroked her cheek. "You're right." 

They made their way out of her ready room taking care not to touch one another as they walked across the bridge. Kathryn nodded and smiled at the skeleton staff members who had volunteered for duty while the rest of the crew celebrated. "I'll make sure that you have a full report and as much cake as I can save for you" she told them. 

They entered the turbo lift. "Deck four." Janeway said and they started to move. 

"Halt turbo lift." 

"What is it?" 

"Kathryn, what now?" This time the question seemed to take on a whole new meaning. 

"What do you mean." She asked, knowing. 

"I can't imagine a day without you." He smiled as he quoted her. "We've been heading toward this for the past seven years, don't deny it." 

She stared at him and then nodded. 

"Do you love me?" 

"Yes." Whispered. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Another nod. "Always." 

"And you know that we have to do this tonight." he said. "Surrounded by our crew, before we leave Voyager." 

She didn't have to think for very long about what he had proposed. She knew. She nodded again. And then she smiled. "Yes Chakotay." She said. 

Except for those members who had elected to remain on duty, the entire crew had gathered in Holodeck 1 to celebrate the Joining of Lieutenant Chell and Ensign Allway. It had been programmed to resemble a simple Roman style atrium, complete with marble columns and stone benches. A twilight sky cast a warm glow over the open courtyard and large urns filled with trailing ivy and sweet-smelling eucalyptus added to the atmosphere. 

Neelix had provided his own 'special' blend of what he referred to as DQ champagne. He had outdone himself in creating a menu that combined the tastes and traditions of the main participants with his own idea of what should be included in an event such as this one. 

By the time Voyager's Captain and her First Officer arrived on the holodeck the party was in full swing. Neelix was at the door to greet them and immediately swept two fluted champagne glasses off the tray of a passing holographic waiter. He presented them to his commanding officers with a flourish. "Captain, Commander, you may not take another step without these!" he effused. He snapped his fingers and the waiter came back. Neelix took a goblet for himself. He touched his glass to each of theirs and said "A small toast Captain, Commander. May this be just the beginning of our crews' celebrations!" 

"Neelix, I hope you're right!" Janeway said. And the three of them clinked their glasses together. 

"Now where is our special couple?" Janeway asked. 

"Lieutenant Chell is waiting for you under those arches." Tuvok said as he neared their small group. He referred to a lovely alcove that had been created at the far end of the holodeck. He had arrived just a few moments earlier and had made sure in his usual efficient fashion that everything was in order. "I will accompany you Captain. Commander, I believe that Ensign Allway wishes to speak with you." "And I want to speak to him." Chakotay said. He smiled at Kathryn and turned to the young man who was approaching him. 

Chell and Allway's Joining was profound, simple and moving. Kathryn had always encouraged the participants to create their own vows, and this ceremony was the result of the couples' combined efforts. She recited the necessary legal pronouncement and Tuvok took the part of the official witness. Chakotay gave the bride away. 

"You may now seal your union." Their captain stated with a grin, and Chell and Allway shared a loving kiss. The crew threw the rice and rose petals that Neelix had provided, and applauded as the newly united pair made their way through the crowd. Janeway followed at a discreet distance. A small orchestra had begun to play, and a number of crewmembers began to gather on the dance floor. 

Kathryn circulated among her crew, all of whom were celebrating not only the Joining, but their imminent arrival at home. "Captain, have you heard from anyone on Earth yet?" was the most often posed question. To each she gave the same reply. "I've only been in contact with Commander Douglas of DS6, but I have given him a complete crew manifest and he has promised to notify each and every one of your families." 

"Captain?" Tom Paris approached, holding rather tightly onto B'Elanna Torres' hand. They were one of the first couples that Kathryn had united. And as an unlikely pair as they had seemed, their union was strong and stable. She smiled. Tom and B'Elanna were both what Chakotay referred to as Janeway reclamation projects. "But" she always pointed out to him "it's worked, hasn't it?" 

"Yes Tom?" 

"What about the Maquis, and my record and B'El and…." Janeway lifted her hand up to stop him. "Tom, I've already started submitting my reports. I've stated unequivocally that I require full pardons for every one of you. And if there are any questions you have to know that I will go all the way and every way to defend and support you. All of you." 

"Ladies and gentlemen." Chakotay's voice, amplified by the marble hall carried across the holodeck. "Can I have your attention please." The room gradually quieted and everyone turned to face their First Officer. He stood in the alcove that the Joining party had recently used. He motioned to Tuvok. "Lieutenant, could you open a ship wide communications channel and join me here please." Tuvok murmured into his Comm badge and moved forward. 

"We've traveled a very long way over the past seven years" he began. "And I don't just mean in distance." The crew murmured in their appreciation of his humour. "We have formed a bond that I think is unparalleled in the history of Star Fleet. We have survived and triumphed against odds that were so heavily stacked against us that I don't think even Lieutenant Paris could have predicted this outcome!" More laughter at this reference to Tom Paris' definitely unofficial but constantly active betting pools. "But not only have we survived, we have thrived. We did make some enemies on our way, it's true. But we made far more friends. On a ship that was not designed for combat, we fought for our lives countless times and won. On a ship that was not built for deep space assignments, we have explored the farthest of galaxies and are returning home with knowledge that will be invaluable for the future of our own galaxy. On a ship that was certainly not intended for extended missions we have formed a community and become a family." 

Chakotay looked out over the room. It was totally still. He sought out the Captain and smiled at her. 

"Seven years ago, when I first looked up at my view screen and saw Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager…" here Chakotay put his hands on his hips and did a passable imitation of his commanding officer, much to the delight of the crew, and to their captain's obvious discomfort, "I had no idea just what sort of an adventure we were about to begin. I knew that Star Fleet had sent her out to capture us. We were criminals after all. And I was, if I'm going to be perfectly honest, a little bit flattered. After all, Captain Kathryn Janeway was reputed to be one of Star Fleet's best and brightest." 

At this point he grinned as he watched Kathryn's eyebrow rise almost as high as one of Tuvok's. She was standing at the back of the room, leaning casually against a pillar. 

"I didn't know she had an ulterior motive!" He nodded his head toward Tuvok and continued. "And Voyager was a 'state of the art' ship. But I realized almost immediately how lucky we were that they had sent her. Instead of a jailer, we found an ally. In a situation filled with hostility and danger, we found a haven instead of a prison. We found a way to start over and prove our value to ourselves as well as to our new shipmates." 

Chakotay looked around the room at the faces that had become so familiar to him over the years. He took a deep breath, sought that one particular face again and continued: 

"And I began to realize very quickly that I had found in Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Star Ship Voyager…" he smiled, "someone of great principle. Someone who I could trust implicitly and to whom I had no difficulty entrusting my life and the life of my crew. I found the best friend that I have ever had…" Chakotay's voice deepened. "And I found the other half of my soul." 

All over the ship, as well as on the holodeck, Voyager's crewmembers were mesmerized by Chakotay's words. His voice was familiar and comforting. Over the years he had become their counselor and their confessor. And although he had often entertained them with his stories and legends, he was generally of man of few words, preferring action to discussion. There had, of course, been much speculation as to the nature of the Captain and Commander's relationship. Even a few pools and wagers. But no one ever had known for sure. Until now. And as they realized what was about to take place every one of Voyager's crew started to applaud. And then to shout out their approval. 

Kathryn Janeway was overwhelmed by the reaction. For the second time in as many hours her eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears. She remained, immobilized, standing beside the pillar at the far end of the holodeck. Chakotay, as always, sensitive to her needs made his way slowly through the crowd and came up to stand before her. He took her hand, tucked it beneath his elbow and led her to the alcove where Tuvok was waiting. 

Chakotay raised his hand for silence and addressed the crew again. "It's not very often that Kathryn Janeway is at a loss for words." He smiled as he saw Kathryn start to take a breath as if to interrupt. "But" he continued quickly "since I have the floor right now, and her and your attention, and since Lieutenant Chell and Ensign Allway have generously agreed to share their celebration with us tonight, I would like to ask your indulgence." Chakotay turned to face his captain. 

"Kathryn" he said. "I said that you were the other half of my soul, and it's true. But it goes beyond that. I told you a legend once. About an angry warrior. Who found peace. And you Kathryn are my peace and my salvation. And it seems…" he raised her hand, which he had continued to hold throughout his speech to his lips. "It seems that you have expressed some sort of reciprocal feelings for me." 

Kathryn's lopsided grin seemed to be in conflict with another tear that had escaped and was travelling unchecked down the side of her face. "Chakotay" she began. "I…" she stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. And then her face lit up with an impish smile. "I'm amazed that you tell me, after all this time you find me peaceful. If I remember correctly over the course of our journey you've accused me of being many things. The word peaceful was never mentioned." She turned to the crew and continued. "The Commander has, I think, taken his life in his hands and asked me to Join with him!" The crew's reaction to her words was delighted laughter and more applause. 

She turned back to face him. "Chakotay" she said, very serious now. "You are right. I reciprocate those feelings. Utterly and totally. You are my anchor – my touchstone. You have kept me sane in times of insanity. Without you we would not have made it home. And you are my home. I can't imagine not being with you." 

They both turned to Tuvok. The Vulcan recited the official words that would unite them and the Captain and Commander nodded. "You may…" Tuvok did not have to finish. Chakotay turned to his partner and gently placed a finger under her chin. The crowd began once more to show its approval as he lifted her face towards him and bent to kiss her. Kathryn's arms slipped around his neck as she returned his embrace. 

Tuvok gently cleared his throat and they broke apart, looked at one another, and then out at their crew. Janeway raised one hand to silence them and continued to hold Chakotay's with the other. "I'm afraid that we don't have much more time to celebrate tonight." she said. "I've been asked to have you all assembled tomorrow morning at 08:00. We are to be boarded by an official Star Fleet inspection team, and escorted the rest of the way back to Deep Space 6. Command hasn't told me yet what procedures they will be following, but I will let you all know the details as soon as I possibly can. I wish I could tell you more." She looked around. "But in the meantime let's all enjoy Mr. Neelix's programme." She turned to look at Chakotay. "And this wonderful wonderful night." 

The orchestra had started playing once more, and several couples had begun to dance. The twilight had faded to moon glow, and candles flickered around the room. Chakotay pulled Kathryn into his arms and began to sway to the music. "Do you know," he observed, "I've never even danced with you?" "I know." She paused. "I was afraid. I knew that if I ever let you hold me, I would never be able to… leave your arms." 

He stopped moving and looked down at her. "Oh my God Kathryn…." 

Tom Paris and B'Elanna, followed closely by Neelix made their way towards their commanding officers. B'Elanna grabbed Chakotay and hugged him fiercely. "I'm so so happy for you … Both of you" she looked around at Janeway who was smiling. "We all knew that you were so right for each other – we couldn't stand it that you weren't together." 

"Yeah" Tom echoed. "We couldn't stand it! Actually B'El kept muttering about stubborn people." He grinned. "And she should know!" This comment earned him a punch on the upper arm from his mate. "Come on B'El, let's dance" he said and dragged her away into the crowd. 

"Captain, Commander" Neelix was so excited he was fluttering. "You should have told me about this. I would have programmed in a much bigger…." 

"Neelix" Janeway interrupted him. "This programme is perfect. I wouldn't change one thing about it." 

Neelix beamed. "Oh Captain" he enthused. "I am just so happy that you and the Commander are going to be …." Tuvok, who had seen the exuberant Talaxian accosting his commanding officers had made his way towards them as quickly as he could, interjected at this point. "Mr. Neelix, I do believe that the Captain and Commander were about to …" 

"Oh Mr. Vulcan, you are absolutely right. Captain, Commander go ahead, go ahead…" And he swept the air in front of him extravagantly. 

Chakotay smiled and gathered Kathryn back into his arms. He bent down and breathed quietly into her ear "And dancing is not the only thing we haven't done, Kathryn…" 

She blushed, buried her head under his chin and whispered into his neck. "Don't you think it's time to do something about that Commander?" 

Their journey through Voyager's hallways seemed to her captain to be almost as long as their journey home. It appeared that every crewmember who hadn't been in the Holodeck had found some excuse to be waiting to greet and congratulate their commanding officers as they made their way towards their quarters. Kathryn wasn't sure whether to be extremely gratified or mortified. 

When the doors of her sitting room finally closed behind them she was as flustered as Chakotay had ever seen her. "I can just imagine what they're all thinking now." She grumbled. 

He laughed. "Kathryn, they've probably been thinking that for a very long time. Tonight they just know for sure!" 

"Yes but they know what we're going to…" His lips stopped hers. When he felt her relax into the embrace he withdrew for a moment and looked at her again. "So should we stop now…" 

The force of her body as she threw herself into the next kiss knocked him up against the wall of her cabin. And then there was no holding back. Fingers plucking desperately at fastenings and finding long imagined softness. Lips seeking and discovering tastes that both had only dreamed. 

In their fantasies, both Chakotay and Kathryn had envisioned their first time together as a leisurely discovery process. A slow building to a passionate yet somehow gentle climax. The reality was exactly opposite. 

The need to touch, to hold was paramount. Each sought to devour the other...to become one with the other. Immediately. In the space of moment they were shed of their clothing which was flung without thought to the floor. Hands, fingers, tongues exploring. Breathing laboured. Chakotay fleetingly wondered if their hearts were beating in the same rhythm. It seemed as if they must be. And then the thought was gone, lost in the texture of her mouth. 

She wasn't sure just when Tuvok's insistent tones began to invade her senses. She stopped Chakotay's kiss with a finger and tilted her head toward the sound. His hand stilled on her breast. 

"Captain, I sincerely regret this interruption…" The Vulcan's voice was calm. 

Janeway snatched up the shirt closest to her and threw it over her shoulders. She slapped at the attached comm badge and answered him, only a slight breathlessness apparent in her voice. 

"Janeway here. Go ahead Tuvok." 

"Captain, I have message here from Star Fleet command marked 'for your eyes only and urgent". 

"Send it through to my terminal Tuvok. And stand by." 

"Aye, captain." 

Chakotay, in the meantime, had begun to gather up their clothing. He handed Kathryn a bundle and started to pull on his trousers. "Kathryn… my love." She smiled. "I'll be here when you need me. And I know when to disappear." 

She reached out to stroke his face one more time. "Oh Chakotay, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I … love you." He kissed her gently "I know." He turned and left. 

Kathryn dressed quickly and sat down at her desk. She keyed an access code into her computer terminal and watched the screen flicker and brighten. She began to read. 

When Captain Kathryn Janeway arrived in cargo bay 2 the next morning at 07:59 it was immediately apparent to her assembled crew that something was very wrong. She strode to the front of the room and stood for a moment, looking them over with a critical eye. Her face softened slightly and she began to speak: 

"You are a crew that would make any commanding officer proud. You all unquestionably deserve the commendations that I have noted in each and every one of your records. If I were to have to choose a crew to serve with me under any conditions, there is not one of you whom I would leave behind. Not one." She repeated emphatically. 

"A Star Fleet detachment, headed by Admiral Douglas will be arriving here very shortly to escort us back to DS6. Last night… last night I received a directive from command headquarters instructing me to separate all former Maquis members from my crew and have them ready to ship out to a holding station on Dorvan V." She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. 

"I will not do this." 

Chakotay stood just to the right of and behind the Captain. He had spent what remained of the night in consultation. With Tuvok, with several of his former Maquis crewmates, and finally, with his spirit guide. He had had a pretty good idea of what Star Fleet's transmission might contain, and he had been preparing for just such an eventuality. He also knew his Captain and, he added to himself with a wry grin, his Kathryn. And she had just confirmed this knowledge. 

She went on: "This crew will arrive home together, proudly. We have come too far to let anything stop us from our goal…." 

The doors to the cargo bay slid open with a swoosh and Admiral Douglas, escorted by Tuvok and followed by a troop of Star Fleet dignitaries, and Janeway noticed grimly, several armed soldiers, entered. She turned to greet them. 

"Admiral, welcome to Voyager." 

"Captain, I am the one who should be welcoming you. Welcome home." 

"Thank you. But I must tell you Admiral, that as far as I am concerned the greetings that we have received so far, from you and Star Fleet are not exactly the reception that I had hoped …" 

"Captain Janeway. You have been away for seven years. A lot has happened during that time here in the Alpha Quadrant, as I'm sure you can imagine. There are problems and conflicts about which you have no knowledge. However, I am not here to brief you right now, but to congratulate you on your return, and to commend you for completing your mission in the face, obviously, of so many obstacles. I believe that you received a communiqué last night informing you of your orders to turn over your prisoners…." 

"Admiral, there are no prisoners on board Voyager. She is populated by my crew, only." 

"Captain, I see several members of the Maquis cell that you were sent to apprehend right here in front of me. We have dossiers and information on all of them. They will be well treated on Dorvan V. And we hope that when the formalities and hearings are over, to be able to release most of them." 

"Admiral. I know that Dorvan V was decimated eight years ago. What is left there is basically uninhabitable. I will not send any one of my crew…" she looked over at them and restated with quiet emphasis "my crew - to be incarcerated there, or anywhere else, for that matter." 

The Admiral began to speak again, but Janeway interrupted him: "However, Admiral, I have a proposition for you. I will go with you. You can send me to Dorvan V, or to Cardassia, or to any jail which you choose. After all, haven't I committed a crime here – against Star Fleet, for failing to incarcerate what you seem to feel are dangerous criminals. Or perhaps you can charge me with breaking the Prime Directive. I'm sure that when you read my logs you'll find that I have smashed it on more than one occasion." 

"Captain…" 

"Admiral, you and Star Fleet are obviously looking for some way to assuage your new allies, aren't you? Oh, I understand what this is all about. But think of this. If you can prove to the Cardassians that you mean business by court-martialing a Star Fleet Captain, think how impressive that will be." 

Admiral Douglas studied Kathryn Janeway carefully. She stood at full attention before him. And he saw that she deadly serious. He also realized that she had made a very good point. That acting quickly and punishing her decisively would show Star Fleet to be totally committed to their new allies. He nodded to one of the soldiers in his entourage who stepped forward. 

Chakotay had seen and heard enough. 

"Just a minute, Admiral." He deliberately did not turn to face Kathryn. He could feel her glare through the fabric of his uniform. "I believe both of you have forgotten a key factor here. Captain Kathryn Janeway is about to become a hero. She brought this ship back from the Delta Quadrant virtually intact after seven years. If you arrest her now both you and your allies are not going to fare well in either the press or with the general population. As a matter of fact, you will most likely do more harm than good to your partnership. I … am the Maquis leader that the captain was sent out to capture. I will go with you, peacefully, to Dorvan V as the sole representative of my crew. Leave the rest of them. I assure you all their ambitions are centered on starting over at home now." 

Kathryn started forward but he raised a hand to stop her. "Captain." He was amazed at how steady his voice remained. "Let me do this, please. I think that it's the best way to proceed. I have faith" he turned back to Admiral Douglas "in the Star Fleet justice system. I'm sure that I will get a fair trial." 

Tuvok, who had moved to stand beside his captain interjected before she could speak again. "Captain, I believe that the Commander has raised a valid point. And I also believe that his solution is one that is viable." 

"You cooked this up between the two of you, didn't you?" She said, accusingly. "Didn't you?" 

"Let us just say" said Tuvok "That we prepared for this eventuality. Captain, it is a logical solution to this dilemma. And I too have hope that it will be resolved sooner rather than later." 

Janeway turned to Chakotay. She knew there would be hell to pay if Star Fleet found out that they were involved on a personal level. She also trusted that her crew knew this as well. She tried to memorize every feature of his face, every square inch of his frame. She wasn't sure when she would see him again and she didn't know how she was going to manage without him. After all, they hadn't really been separated for more than a day or two in over seven years. She took a deep breath. 

"Commander, I will do everything in my power to see you freed as soon as I can. I will also" she addressed this to the Admiral "make sure that you are treated well and fairly." She swallowed. "To the best of my ability." 

Chakotay nodded. He moved towards the Star Fleet soldier who was still standing and awaiting instruction. He could not bring himself to look back. 

Voyager's reception on Earth was everything that her crew and captain had hoped it would be. But there was no joy in it. They were all devastated by what they considered their loss. There were indeed many ecstatic reunions. Kathryn had fulfilled Chakotay's rather humorous prophecy and had made sure that every one of her crew had someone to welcome them and somewhere to go. 

Harry Kim's parents had been waiting at DS6 when they disembarked. Theirs was the first of many emotional moments that she had shared. 

Tom Paris, with B'Elanna to support him was slowly reconciling with his father. 

Even Seven of Nine had found family, although she was presently on Vulkon with Tuvok. T'Pel had taken her in and Kathryn felt that Seven was in the just the right place to continue her re-integration into humanity. 

Neelix had proven himself to be a wonderful Delta Quadrant ambassador and had actually been given an office at Star Fleet Command. He had always been able to adapt to situations, and he seemed to thrive on Earth. Kathryn tried to see as much of him as she could. He could always manage to lift her spirits. 

She had had more of a challenge resolving the Doctor's future. But during one of the countless debriefings that Star Fleet had insisted upon, she had come up with a solution to his unique situation. His programme and it's many enhancements had been duplicated when he began to use his 29th century holo-emitter, and it was a relatively easy matter to download the duplications to one of Star Fleet's own EMH clones. They were able to study him to their heart's content, leaving Voyager's EMH intact. In fact Kathryn had, after many days of arguing, managed to convince most of Star Fleet's initially doubtful medical personnel that the Doctor was a sentient being and should be accorded that recognition. 

Her own reunion with her mother and her sister was fraught with more tears and laughter than she had ever imagined. She found her mother older, which was natural, but a bit frail, which she found rather disturbing. When she had mentioned it to Phoebe she had just received a rather sisterly look and a "Well Kath, she's been through a bit, hasn't she." 

She was an aunt, Phoebe having married just into the second year of Voyager's disappearance. She liked her new found brother-in-law and was thrilled with her niece. She had been spending as much time as possible with little Eliisa trying to make up for all the time she had missed. 

But most of Kathryn Janeway's time had been tied up with debriefings, investigations, explanations and interrogations. She felt as though she had relived those seven years seven times. She tried almost every day to check on the proceedings against Chakotay, but had encountered roadblocks at every turn. She was as insistent as she could be, and had taped hours of testimony and written PADDs full of reports which she had submitted to Command headquarters. 

She had seen him exactly once. 

She had been taken to Dorvan V on a military transport and had been told that she was allowed fifteen minutes with 'the prisoner'. After she had been scanned and searched by two separate security teams, she was shown into the visitor's block. Chakotay was waiting for her on the other side of a heavy glass barrier. There was a speaker embedded in the glass. 

"How are you… Commander?" She had no illusions. Every word was being monitored. 

"I'm okay. I'm fine. How are you?" It was gut wrenching and frustrating. As far as either of them knew Star Fleet still had no idea of their relationship. They were determined to keep it that way. The crew had kept their secret, and of course, so had they. 

"Are they treating you well?" A ridiculous question and she quirked a sad grin at him. 

"Like a king." He smiled back. 

She tried to fill him in on as much as she could. She had been warned beforehand that she was prohibited from talking specifically about his case. So she carefully stuck to updating him on members of the crew, and kept telling him they were all thinking of him and doing their best to free him. Her fingers crept toward the glass where his rested lightly. But the restless shuffling of the watching guard had prevented even that little bit of contact. She had immediately removed her hand back into her lap. 

"We will just have to wait it out, won't we?" 

"It should be over soon, Commander." 

Fifteen minutes gone in seconds. 

Her ordeal was over. Kathryn Janeway had been formally released and had been told that there would be no more inquiries. She was free to go. As a matter of fact, Star Fleet had immediately asked her if she would like a position in the Admiralty. She was, after all was said and done, a hero. She had explored and conquered the Delta Quadrant. And Star Fleet had finally realized that she might be an asset to them. 

She had opted to return home for a while to Indiana. She wanted to spend more time with her mother and Phoebe and her family. And she didn't want to think about anything at all related to Star Fleet. 

She also knew that she had to disappear from view. Chakotay's trial was finally on the docket and although it went entirely against the grain she realized that he would be best served by her absence. She wanted no accusations of collusion or any improper conduct. She had, along with every other member of Voyager's personnel, submitted testimony for his hearings. 

Those hearings were to be 'in camera' and amazingly enough, she had not been asked to participate. They were still looking for a sacrifice to their allies. Janeway prayed that Chakotay would not be it. 

So she waited. It had been three weeks and she had heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

She was, as she had promised Chakotay she would so long ago, sitting in her mother's garden gazing up at the stars. Her hands were dirty. She had been mucking about in the vegetable bed, much to Phoebe's amusement. 

She had inspected the crop there when she had first arrived home and had noted a distinct lack… of tomatoes. She had insisted upon planting some, and had been tending them diligently ever since. 

She was wearing what Tom Paris had taught her to call 'jeans' and Chakotay's shirt. The one that she had snatched up at Tuvok's hail on the night of their Joining. Kathryn had found it amongst her things when she had finally unpacked, and had taken to wearing it as often as she could. She thought it still held the scent of him, and she wanted the feel of it on her body. Her only company was the family dog. Not Petunia, who had gone to live with Mark so long ago, but her mother's large black lab, Gil, who had seemed to have adopted Kathryn as his newest heart's companion. She had no complaints about this. 

Kathryn did not hear the chirrup of the door chime when it sounded. Her sister answered it. When Phoebe first saw the stranger who was on the other side, she started to close the door again. He was, after all, dressed in a Fleet uniform. 

"Captain Janeway is not receiving any visitors" she stated, firmly. "Especially not from Star Fleet." This was muttered, almost under her breath, but the large man heard it and smiled. 

"She might see me." He said. I'm not really from Star Fleet, it's just that this uniform is all…" 

At this moment Gretchen Janeway came into the front hallway to see what was going on. She looked at the visitor and smiled. "You're looking for Kathryn, aren't you, Commander?" She asked. 

He nodded. Phoebe looked at her mother, puzzled. Gretchen indicated the garden with a wave. "She's out there." She took his hand for a moment. "Waiting. She's been waiting." 

As he made his way toward the back of the house Gretchen forestalled Phoebe's question. "His holo is on her dressing table. And she's been wearing his shirt." 

Chakotay paused in front of the large glass doors that led out to the Janeway garden. He watched Kathryn for a long moment. Her back was to him. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin was resting on them. One hand was absently stroking the large black dog beside her. She looked tired. And small. Much smaller than he remembered. But Kathryn had always appeared to him to be so much 'larger than life.' 

He slid the doors open as quietly as he could. The dog didn't move, which surprised him. But then he saw what she was wearing and smiled. 

"Do you know" he said, "I spent an hour the other day looking for that shirt." 

Her entire body reacted to his voice. She started to get up but his hand pushed at her shoulder and she stayed on the ground. He folded himself down beside her. The dog grunted as he was pushed out of the way. 

"Chakotay…I…." 

"Shhhh" he said. He wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek with his thumb. "Don't say a word." He leaned down and kissed her. Then he pushed her away gently and started to examine every inch of her. 

He appeared to be searching for something. 

"What on earth are you doing?" She was laughing. 

"Comm badge. I'm looking for the damn comm badge." he explained. "Isn't it due to beep just about now. And where's Neelix? And Tuvok?" 

"They're not here" she said. "It's just me." 

"Ahhh…" he said. And then he kissed her again. 

  


* * *

  
Return to Cybermum's Stories 


End file.
